Love Stories
by IggyLuv333
Summary: These are a bunch of random oneshots for a lot of different couples! It is my first oneshot but I am definetly doing my best on them. Read and Enjoy! D
1. Love Stories

Love Stories

This is a bunch of one-shot stories about some of the couples in Shugo Chara that I like. This is my first fan fiction so don't kill me if it sucks! I am writing a real story but I am having writers block and wanted to do something light. These are the couples:

Amuto (Amu x Ikuto)

Miru (Miki x Yoru)

Riseki (Ran x Kiseki)

Kuutau (Kukai x Utau)

Rimahiko (Rima x Nagihiko)

Diathym (Dia x Rhythm)

Susahshi (Suu x Mushashi)

These are some kawaii couples! (I know probably nobody gets 6 or 7 but it could be cute.) If you have any suggestions pm me or write it in reviews. I hope you all like it! =D


	2. Bad Day: Amuto

Bad Day

"Stupid Nikaidou, stupid school, stupid everything!" Amu grumbled to herself. Today had been a bad day to say the least and-

Her thoughts were interrupted by a certain neko popping out at her.

"Yo," Ikuto said. At first Amu sent him what she considered her look of death (and what he considered funny) but her expression softened once she saw who it was.

"I-Ikuto!," she said. He had kind of surprised her, popping out of a tree and all.

He sent her a slightly confused look, which quickly turned into his usual smirk.

"Hey kitten surprised to see me?" he asked. She blushed like mad and replied with, "Yes I was. So just leave me alone."

He just smirked some more as his cat ears popped out and soon he was carrying her through the sky. She tried to fight him off but it didn't work.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" she asked demanding to know.

"You'll see," his smirk growing even more pronounced. She could have swore that if he smirked anymore it would become permanently etched into his face.

All 5 of the charas had to laugh at the expression on her face, they just followed them as they had been doing the entire time.

"Here we are," he said landing gracefully.

Amu was simply in aw as she saw where they were. "But I thought..."

"That they were tearing it down?" he asked. It was the amusement park they had gone to oh so long ago.

"The city had to cancel the project because of budget problems and the workers were to lazy to have done it in the first place."

Her eyes were wide and her mouth curved into a smile as she looked around. He had flipped the breaker and she was already starting to go on the rides along with the charas she was towing behind her.

He rolled his eyes with a smile at them all but before he knew it he was being dragged along. He raised his eyebrow at her but she had concentrated on a ride.

"What are you-" he was cut off as she pushed him into a ride. "The teacup again." he said flatly. She laughed and got into it herself.

"I decided not to argue with you about it this time and just make you come with me," she said with a surprising smirk on her face. He laughed at her and let the teacup spin them around.

He looked around. Ran, Suu, and Dia were in one of the teacups, Miki and Yoru in the next. Yoru was holding onto the cup and was Miki laughing at him. He rolled his eyes at the cat chara but his attention was pulled back to Amu.

"Thanks," she said. Words which immensely surprised him. "I was having a real bad day and-" she was abruptly cut off by his lips being placed on hers. "Glad to help," he said a small smirk on his face. Her heart just beat and she was blushing fire but had to admit it.

Maybe today hadn't been so bad after all.


	3. Miki's Revenge: Miru

Rae: Hello minna-san! I finally updated after a month! I am a failure! XD

Miki: I'm guessing this is about me?

Rae: Yup! It's a Miru story! MikiXYoru!!!

Yoru: What happens~nya?

Rae: You'll just have to find out! XD Miki, can you do the disclaimer?

Miki: Rae does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. Enjoy!

**Miki's Revenge**

That was it, the last straw. Miki's final nerve had snapped. What had happened, you may wonder, well I'll explain.

Yoru has been pranking Miki, a lot lately. In fact so far every day of this week so far and today was Sunday. And Miki had finally had enough.

This time, she was outside painting, and Yoru had somehow managed to get all of her paints to explode! Right when she was standing there too. It was red paint even!

It wasn't the only thing he had done this week either. This time however he was stupid enough to stick around.

Miki heard snickering in one of the bushes. She kicked back the brush to find the cat-like chara snicker turn in to full blown laughter.

"Miki, you may look good in blue but I think red suits you even better~nya!" he said in between his peels of laughter. She blushed slightly but growled a bit too. She may like Yoru but he was going to die.

"I'm am going to get you Yoru. You are going to die." She said ominously. He laughed a bit more and asked her, "And whatever do you plan on doing~nya?"

"You'll just to wait and see," she said with a smirk as she walked away to get the red paint off of her body. Yoru snickered a bit but couldn't help but wonder what his favorite blue artist had in store.

* * *

It was the next day, and thinking of her plan had been surprisingly easy for Miki. It was simple really, but smart when you thought about it.

What was Yoru's one weakness. She thought about it for a while when it hit her. Water. Cat like in looks and actions she knew Yoru hated water.

So she had rigged it in such a simple way, that it was bound to work. She had tied the water bucket up so he couldn't see it, and when he was in the right spot all she had to do was pull the string from the little perch she was standing on and he would be as good as wet. She had even mixed in a little red food coloring for her own satisfaction.

The only hard part was to wait for the right moment. After a little while she wondered if the little cat would show up. But sure enough he did.

He went right under the spot, and Miki pulled the rope, or tried. _Why won't it work? _she thought. As she leaned over to fix the contraption she found herself tripping on the rope. She fell, and as braced herself for impact but instead found herself landing on something warm. She open her eyes to see she had landed on none other than Yoru.

She blushed as she saw the position they were in, her body was on top of his, there legs tangled up and his arms around her waist to keep her from falling. She tried to get up and Yoru did the same. They did it at the same time though causing there lips to touch. Miki's blush reddened and a bit of pink came onto Yoru's cheeks.

Suddenly he smirked. "Hey Miki, if this is your revenge I'm going to prank you a lot more," he purred into her ear. Before she could respond or move for that matter he moved her a bit so she was completely covering him.

"What are you-" she was cut off by a certain wet feeling completely covering her body. She noticed that at that moment her bucket had fallen unleashing all the water onto her. It was even as forceful as to knock her hat off revealing long blue locks she had always kept hidden in her hat.

Yoru snickered and let her go as all the water poured onto her. He was completely dry somehow and looked very amused. She only nodded half expecting this to backfire and began to get up. Yoru stopped for a minute kissing her on the cheek and snickered calling out "Later Miki_-koi_," as he flew away.

She bent down picked up her hat, not even bothering to to put it on, and got up. She was completely wetand her hair and clothing were dripping.

She heard snickers coming from the other charas who had apparently been watching the entire time. She let out a sigh a let her bangs cover her eyes as she floated away from the others who were all repressing laughter.

Ran opened her mouth as she was about to say something but Miki cut her off. "Don't even say it." She said, not wanting to hear what the pinkette had to say. There was only one thought lingering in her head. Yoru. Must. Die.

* * *

Rae: I have to admit, I loled when I re-read this. Mainly the last line.

Yoru: I like this story~nya!

Miki: I don't!

Yoru: -smirks- Why, aren't I a good kisser?

Miki: -blushes- W-well...

Rae: Jeez, you two are as bad as Amu and Ikuto!

Miki: W-whatever. And there no way we're as bad as them. Shouldn't you be updating boredom as well?

Rae: Yes, but I'm at a loss right there. I've been busy so I haven't been bored and I want to write a different kind of story. Give me props thought, I did 8 chapters of my new story Ikuto Returns AND I updated this. I feel succesful. Infact I'll even say it myself. Read and Review please! XD


End file.
